callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shanghai Cooperation Organization
The Shanghai Cooperation Organization, also known as the SCO, is an enemy faction encountered in Call of Duty 8: New World and Call of Duty: Endgame. Its members in 2025 are Abkhazia, Afghanistan, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Brazil, China, Iran, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Moldova, Mongolia, Nicaragua, Pakistan, Russia, South Africa, Sri Lanka, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine, Uzbekistan, and Venezuela. Two more countries joined, Bangladesh and India. Call of Duty Endgame The SCO appeared as a major faction in Call of Duty: Endgame. It declared war on the North Atlantic Treaty Organization in 2025, and a major world war broke out. In the end, a peace treaty was signed, and vast amounts of land, even entire countries, were ceded to the SCO because they were the victors. Call of Duty 8 In Call of Duty 8: New World, the SCO is the main enemy faction in Campaign Mode. it is the one that invades rival India and also Bangladesh and places them under their control. Also, Russia leads the SCO forces invading Alaska and Yukon. Some elite SAS and CIA operatives have broken SCO influence in Asia. They make a friendship with Korea when it invades the West Coast of the United States, however, Korea does not join the SCO because of a chance the Democratic party can win the 2054 election. Also, Cuba was a candidate for admission, but when it was invaded and replaced by a democratic government, it was off the list. Multiplayer The SCO appears as one of the three campaign enemy multiplayer factions, along with the Estonian People's Liberation and Korea. Usually they're against the Alaskan State Guard, but they also go against the Special Air Service. Countries *Abkhazia - Joined in 2015 after asked to by Russia. Troops of the country held out against the pro-NATO country of Georgia in 2025. *Afghanistan - Asked SCO forces to help repel the United States of America in 2025, and joined the organization after the war. *Azerbaijan - A long time member of the organization, it took over Armenia and Georgia during the war. *Bangladesh - Joined in 2016 after a tip about the upcoming war from India. It was instrumental in taking Myanmar, Thailand, Malaysia, and Singapore during the war. *Belarus - A major player in the SCO, it's troops were used all over the world during the Fourth World War. The country annexed large portions of Poland. *Brazil - Large country that became one of the most important members of the SCO. It conquered most of South America, as well as some islands in the Caribbean Sea. They also received Gabon, Equatorial Guinea, Ivory Coast, Togo, Benin, and Sierra Leone as colonies. *China - The founder of the organization, it is a large and powerful country. China ends up taking over half of Asia and most of the United States during the war. Qatar also becomes a Chinese colony. *Colombia - South American country that joins sometime before the beginning of the War; takes over Peru and Ecuador. *Estonia - A small European country that pledged thousands of soldiers to fight around the world as reinforcements. *India - One of the original members of the organization, India is a powerful country. It tried to recruit others into the SCO prior to the war, and took over a portion of Asia and the Middle East during the war. *Iran - A country that took over the majority of the Middle East for the SCO. *Kazakhstan - Since it is surrounded by other SCO countries, it just deployed troops as backups around the world and produced equipment. *Kyrgyzstan - Recent member of SCO; provided troops for the organization during the war. *Latvia - Provided troops for the organization during the war and received most of Sweden and parts of Norway after the war. *Lithuania - A country that provided troops and took over northern Poland and Denmark. *Moldova - The nation provided soldiers to fight in the war and was financially rewarded for it's efforts after the SCO won the war. *Mongolia - A minor nation that backed the SCO and provided soldiers. *Nicaragua - It took over most of Latin America on behalf of the SCO, and helped Chinese troops liberate parts of Mexico. *Pakistan - A country that provided troops and occupied portions of Afghanistan to protect from US forces. *Russia - The largest country in the world, it took over half of Europe, most of Canada, parts of the US, and received Sudan, Ethiopia, Kenya, and Tanzania as colonies. *South Africa - The SCO's single nation in Africa, it took over most of the continent. *Sri Lanka - Minor SCO member that took over Madagascar with the help of the Indian Navy. *Tajikistan - A small country whose contributions are unknown. *Turkmenistan - Nation that provided some troops to other SCO countries, mainly Iran. *Ukraine - Major player in the war, Ukrainian troops were vital on the European front and the nation received parts of Germany, Switzerland, and Poland as a reward. *Uzbekistan - A country that contributed greatly to the SCO war effort in the form of troops, technology, and supplies. *Venezuela Category:Organizations